Prior art in radiation curable compositions describes systems based on the one, two or more unsaturated components, i.e. maleinized drying and semi drying oils, epoxidised and acrylated drying and semi drying oils, acrylated epoxy resins, unsaturated polyesters, monomeric or oligomeric unsaturated esters; i.e. the systems consist of ethylenically unsaturated material polymerizable when exposed to radiation such as ultra violet light, electron beam or gamma radiation. All of these systems have an advantage over conventional coatings and printing inks in the fact that no volatile non-reactive solvents are used, hence pollution problems are eliminated but most of these suffer from disadvantages of high cost, instability or slowness of cure.